Convert the angle 2.22 radians into degrees. (Round to the nearest degree.)
Explanation: To convert from radians to degrees, you multiply by $180^{\circ}$ and then divide by $\pi$ $2.22 \times \frac{180^{\circ}}{\pi}$ $127^{\circ}$ (round to nearest integer here)